


Singing In The Rain

by Id_unfuck_you_if_i_could (Puggod21)



Series: In Which I Write Glee NSAP That No One Asked For [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Age Play, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24266776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puggod21/pseuds/Id_unfuck_you_if_i_could
Summary: Will sneezed for the 18th time in the the past two minutes -Emma was counting-, "Will are you sure you don't have a cold?" For the entire morning Emma has tried to take Will's temperature, but He refused. "Emma, sweety, I'm fine. It's just allergies." He sniffle and rubbed his nose against his sleeve as if He were five, Emma cringed. "It's the middle of winter, Will" She gave him a look, "Emma, I have to go to work! We still haven't figure out what were doing for sectionals, those kids are lost without me!" Emma sighed, "Fine. But promise me Will, that if you feeling sick that you'll come by my office, ok." Will noddedWill Schuester gets sick at work and ends up falling into little space. Emma takes care of him
Relationships: Emma Pillsbury/Will Schuester
Series: In Which I Write Glee NSAP That No One Asked For [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758487
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is NOT beta read OR Edited. This also contain NON SEXUAL AGE PLAY.  
> Here a definition in case you don't know what that is.
> 
> Age regression occurs when someone reverts to a younger state of mind. This retreat may be only a few years younger than the person's physical age. It could also be much younger, into early childhood or even infancy.
> 
> Read at your own risk!!!

Will sneezed for the 18th time in the the past two minutes -Emma was counting-, "Will are you sure you don't have a cold?" For the entire morning Emma has tried to take Will's temperature, but He refused. "Emma, sweety, I'm fine. It's just allergies." He sniffle and rubbed his nose against his sleeve as if He were five, Emma cringed. "It's the middle of winter, Will" She gave him a look, "Emma, I have to go to work! We still haven't figure out what were doing for sectionals, those kids are lost without me!" Emma sighed, "Fine. But promise me Will, that if you feeling sick that you'll come by my office, ok." Will nodded and went in for a kiss, Emma stopped him and handed him his lunch before going out to start the car.

He barely made it to lunch. 

He started to get a fever during first period, resulting in his classroom feeling like the arctic circle for most of the day. They half way through second he started to get dizzy spells, leaving him bound to his chair for the rest of class, his symptoms only progress from there. Doesn't mean he was going to Emma. He was determined to make it to Glee practice. The last straw was in the staff room. Will plopped down into his designated chair and started to unwrap whatever sandwich Emma had pack him, wondering if He could even stomach it. Then came Sue, she walked in with her head held high, Will screwed hi eyes shut for a moment, begging for some God to allowed Sue to spear him some mercy and leave him be, that didn't happened. Will came to the conclusion that God was dead, "Hey, buddy." Will looked up, glaring, " Sue please." She smirked, "What? I can check in on my pal without it being spiteful?" She punch him in the shoulder a tad bit too forceful. Will grimaced, He tried to get up and escaped the situation, but his knee gave up on him and he crashed on to the floor. Face first. He laid there for a moment of two, his brain not quite registering what was happening. He broke out of his trance when heard Sue bust out in laughter, as well as the other staff in the room. He quickly got, his face flushed in red from embarrassment (and pain), He squeezed his fist and glue them to his sides, "D-damn you, Sue!" He stormed out of the room and headed for Emma's office.

Emma been worried all day.

She went to go check on him during there planning period. She would've went to eat with him as always, but she had an emergency with a student. That when she ran in to the bruise up man right in the middle of the hallway, "W-Will! What happened to you!" She caressed his face in her hands, small tears had formed In his eyes, " I-I fell " He'd mumble. She lead him back to her office and sat him down. He burst out in tears, and clutch onto her blouse. She stood there shocked, and hesitantly rubbed his back, "What happen, Will?" She whispered, Will lifted his head up, only revealing his eyes, "I-I feel all stuffy, a-and dizzy a-and Sue was being a b-bully. S-so I tried to leave a-and I-I fell and everybody was l-laughing." He let out another sob, "N-now my head hurts r-really b-bad!" He tucked his head back in her blouse and kept on crying. Emma was still in shock, but did her best to comfort her husband. Soon enough she got him to calm down enough for her to take his temperature and to get him a ice pack for his head. "102.7. Will I told you it you felling sick you should come to me" She gave him a disappoint look, "M' sorry," He stared at his shoes, she sighed "I got you out for the rest of the week." Will went wide-eyed, " You have to stay home and rest of you'll never get better. Now come on" she held his hand and walked him to their car.


	2. Why is my husband acting like a toddler?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't fucking know

"Will, what is going on with you today!"

They were stuck in traffic. Will gazed at Emma with his thumb placed in his mouth. She quickly pulled it out, "First of all. That's just going to make you more sick." She grabbed a baby wipe from her purse and ran it over his thumb, "Secondly, why are you acting like such a b Did you hit your head too hard? Do I have to take you to the hospital? I'm worry, Will!" She bombarded him with questions, to which he had no answer too. If he was being honest, he's had no clue why he was acting this way. Something was just trigger in him, but He didn't think he'd had the words to express his thoughts, so he continue to stared at her, confused. She groaned and turned her eyes back to the road, waiting out the traffic.

Will did his best not to bug Emma.

But, it was just so hard. He was sitting on their shared bed, half-heartily watching the news. He was in a cocoon of blankets waiting for Emma to come back from the kitchen. He started to squirm as he started to get a hot flash. Emma came back to her husband struggling to take off his shirt, she walked over to him and gently aided him. Will pouted, He was trying to leave Emma alone so she wouldn't be mad at him, but now she going to be even more mad at him. Why couldn't he do anything right? Emma ran back to the kitchen to grab a damp washcloth to help Will cool down, she came back and started to run the cloth over his body, but to his protest. "Will I'm just trying to help you, hold still" Will shook his head, "I can do it by myself, Emma!" Will yanked the cloth from her hand and clumsily ran it over himself, "What has gotten into you!" Will flinched and slowly turned to look Emma in the eyes, " I trying to help you and you're acting like-like" she paused to think of a word, " Like an asshole! I should go back to work and help people who actually want it " Will open his mouth but Emma cut him off, "And to make it worse you're acting a fricking toddler. A toddler, Will!" Will swallow hard his tears stinging his eyes. He was trying to make Emma less mad by trying to do it himself, but now she was even more mad. Will looked down, ashamed. Emma took a deep breath, trying to refrain from yelling and walked out, leaving Will alone and sad.

Why is my husband acting like a toddler?

She knew that it was a oddly specific question, but Google has a answer for pretty much anything, so it was worth a try. She scrolled through the search results, until she reach a blog. It was named "Jackson's Regression" she didn't had a clue why it attracted her but took a risk and hit the link. She was meant with a blog page who theme seemed to be all sorts of baby things, it looked like something you would find in a nursery. The first post was a definition for something called "Age Regression " she read through it carefully, several times over, "Age regression occurs when someone reverts to a younger state of mind. This retreat may be only a few years younger than the person's physical age. It could also be much younger, into early childhood or even infancy. The person in question regression may or may not be voluntary." She explores the blog for about an half an hour, she learned that the people who participated in age regression were called "Littles" and that they tended to have "caregivers" that they see as parental figures. She finally found what was wrong with Will, and was fully prepared to help. Whether or not he'd wanted it, He lost choice in the matter, After all He was only a baby. 

Will head hurts ten times more than what it did earlier.

He had cried himself to exhaustion. He was curled into a ball in the middle of the bed, his thumb placed firmly in his mouth. Finding that it was his only comfort. He should've let Emma wipe him down, He shouldn't have gone to Emma in the first Place. He could've waited, He was just being a baby. But now Emma mad at him, and she going to leave him forever. 

Emma slowly entered the room, wary of how Will might react. She was meant with the back of her husband curled into a ball, she frowned. Will turned around a little, "Emma?" His voice barely a whisper, Emma felt awful, "It's okay baby, just lay back down. I'll take care of you" She sat next to him and rubbed his back in small circle. He mumble something before letting his head fall back down. Within minutes He fell into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do I kept updating this at two in the fucking morning? Somebody please tell me to go to bed.


	3. Final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will has a dream and freaks out.

Will couldn't tell the difference between his good dreams and his nightmares

Not that he dreamt much, but when he didn't they were either terrifying or insanely weird. At the moment he couldn't tell If he was dreaming or not. He was bed, but not his, he look over his surroundings. The walls were a baby blue, the base board had little cars painted onto them. Across the room was a small book case filled with children classics, next to it was a children's train table. The room was filled with with various other things you would expect to find in a toddler's bedroom. What the hell was he doing in a toddler's bedroom? He pulled the cover off him, noting that they were also car theme, and sat up. A small plush dog fell onto the ground, and picked it up and expected it, "I think I'll name you..." He paused to think, " Brownie. " Satisfied, he got up to explore the room some, He noticed that he was wearing footed pajamas covered in animal playing various musical instruments, He didn't mind it much(besides he been seen in much worse). He went over to the toy box towards the end of his bed, it was filled with all sorts of things, He immediately went for the hot wheels. He grabbed a handful of tracks and scattered on the carpet, He was immersed with the tiny cars. He had no clue how long he was playing, until he was pulled out from his trance when he heard his name being called. He grabbed Brownie from his place in the bed and tucked him in the crook of his elbow and set out for the kitchen. He was meant with the the scent of waffles filling the kitchen, He walked over to the table and sat down, "Good morning, Sweetheart. Did you have sweet dreams last night?" It was Emma, He cocked his head in confusion, Emma just smiled and went to fetch him a plate. She came back with a plastic plate with some cartoon character on, she had placed two waffles with smiley faces on them. She sat the plate in front of him and started to cut up the waffles, she finished, "What would you like to drink, sweety?" Will thought for a moment and ask for Apple juice, "Do you think you could drink out of a big boy cup today?" Will nodded vigorously and carefully took the cup from Emma's hands, sat it down on the table and went back to eating. Unfortunately when Will went to grabbed the bottle of syrup, he knocked down the cup to the floor causing the juice to spill everywhere, Emma groaned, "Damn'it, Will!" She got up and grabbed the mop, " M'sorry, I di-" Emma cut him off, "You know what, Will? I'm tried of you always saying you "sorry" and going on like It was nothing. I'm done. " She finished mopping up his mess, and went into the bedroom coming back out with a couple bags. Will watch in horror as Emma headed out the door, leaving him for good, "Goodbye, Will. "

Will woke up shaking.  
He'd looked around to see he was In his own bed, in his own room, in his own home. A wave of nausea came over him and he stumbled to the bathroom, and dry heaved into the toilet, "Emma" He called out, no response. "Emma?" No response . "Emma!" Nothing. She really was gone, He sunk against the bathtub and cried, He cried and cried and cried.

She heard sobs as she entered the home.

She immediately went to search for the source. She walked into the bathroom to find Will sunk against the bathtub, crying his heart out. She went to his aid and wrapped her arms around him, rocking him slowly, "What happened, baby?" Will sniffles a little, "Thought you went away for good" he put simply. "Why would I go away for good, Sweetheart?" She was concern, " 'Cause I was makin' you mad. " She frowned and held onto him a bit tighter, "Will, I would never leave you. No matter how mad I got at you, ok?" Will nodded and tucked his face into the crook of her neck. They stayed like that for a few moments, before Emma commented on how hot and sticky he was. Soon they had the a bath running for him. Will sat on the toilet waiting for Emma to come back with supplies. She came back with a folded towel that had his change of clothes on top. They pulled out a bottle and poured It into the running water, allowing the tub to fill with bubbles. Emma then grabbed a bag full of vehicle theme bath toys and dumped them in the tub, Will was ecstatic. She help him get in the bath and get settled. She washed him while he played. She let him stay in the bath for about twenty minutes before forcing him to get, she didn't want him staying in the cold water for too long, fearing he might get more sick. She sat him on their while she went to get his clothes. She brought back a footed onesie covered in dancing monkeys and sat it to the side for a moment. "Now, Will, So you feel big enough to wear your undies or do you want a pull-up?" Will stared at her wondering how she would respond to his choice, He wasn't quite sure if he could handle underwear, but a pull-up? That was just down right embarrassing. He sighed and decided that was he should swallow his pride and wear the pull-up, peeing himself would be way worse. Emma instructed him to lay down and lift his hips up as she slid the over size pull-up. She dressed him up in his onesie and left to grab one more thing. She came back with her hands behind her back, making Will even more eager to see want she had for him. She revealed the small plush dog and handed it to him. He beamed and immediately tucked him into the crook of his elbow. Emma smiled and joined Will in their bed. Will snuggle up to her and decided to lay his in her lap. She grabbed the remote from the side table, "What d you want to watch, love" Will knew immediately what he wanted to watch, "Singing In The Rain."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the 50 something people who read this. I'm glad some people enjoy it. If you would like for me to make more content revolving this concept of just Glee age regression in general you can asks in the comments.

**Author's Note:**

> This concept been in my mind for a while and I finally decided to make it. Also it's 2:18 and I'm sleep deprived.


End file.
